Zukomaru
Zukomaru (ズコマル zukomaru'):' Is a powerful Celestial Spirit and one of the many Silver Gate Keys. His gate key is Gate of the War Hawk. His key is in the possession of Kana Hime and is her most dependable spirit for combat battles. Appearance Zukomaru is a very tall spirit that appears as a human hawk with red fur and emerald eyes. His face is red with a horn on his forehead that is bent backwards. He has huge fur on his head in the shape of wings. His chest is covered with a thick coat of fur that is treated as a chest armor, the thick fur cushions any damage physical attack will dealt to his chest but can feel the power behind the attacks. He has long arms with his hands wrapped in bandages and has only three fingers with short claw. He also has tall legs with black fur are his knees, his feet are hidden by his fur but on the back is large spikes sticking out from the fur where his feet is from. Personality Zukomaru is a serious and decisive individual, He is focused on his opponent and protecting his owner Kana Hime nothing else is of concern to him. History Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Zukomaru is known as a combat specialist, with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react. Close combat is his only specialty for he knows no type of magic, however he does use his magic energy to enhance his abilities and attacks making him a powerful ally to Kana Hime. * Sky Diving Attack: Zukomaru leaps into the air. He then dives down at the target at incredible speed. Magic energy then covers his body as dives towards the target. * Cyclone Kick: Immense Speed: Along with exceptional combat skills Zukomaru also has incredible speed and possesses high levels of agility and reflexes, capable to run dodge and evade at mind-blowing speed. He is also able to throw punches and kicks at a fast paste that his opponents can barely keep up. Immense Strength: Zukomaru has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength. Able to smash the ground with enough force to break the stones composing it. He can knock out dark wizard grunts with one punch. Enhance Durability: Zukomaru has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He can take a barrage of attacks and can continue fighting. He will not let injuries stop him from protecting his wizard Kana Hime no matter what. Keen Eye: Zukomaru has proven to have a sharp eye. He is able to spot a blearily noticeable trick his opponent will make. He is able to spot something weird from the conner of his eye. He calls this ability The Eyes of the Hawk for nothing can escape his sight. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits